narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kisara
Kisara Yukimori '(ゆきもり如鎖羅, ''Yukimori Kisara) is a mysterious woman who came from the '''Village Hidden in the Oasis (沃地, Yokuchigakure no sato) and got seperated from her parents, ending up in the hands of Orochimaru. She is stated by him to be his "wife", and the mother of Mitsuki, but are unconfirmed to the public. When anbu relayed details of her jutsu after having already having been seen in the village by Naruto, he mistakes her as another clone Orochimaru has created; being mistaken as Haruna due to her root release and love of flowers. It is later revealed she is not Haruna, and has her own mysterious history with Orochimaru in which he shows by having developed a slight attachment. Background Kisara was born to a Yokuchigakure couple who later moved near Otogakure due to her mother's hatred of the stubborn village elder. Upon her parents moving to another place, they gave birth to another child and unintentionally made Kisara feel neglected and lonely. She ran away from home when her brother turned 2, to develope her life release on her own; by this time she was only 15. Her power was discovered by Orochimaru who approached her, having seen her struggles and display of her jutsu, in which he offered her his attention to train her abilities as long as she remained his tool and his alone. He researched the jutsu thoroughly, and realized he could not take over her body due to the life release's natural defence, but wanted her power all to himself anyway out of selfish arrogance. Upon being there a year and a half, Orochimaru gifted her the Life cursemark on her right shoulder. Kisara enjoyed his attention, but didn't exactly like Orochimaru and his evil ways or his arrogance and sometimes hid herself away in her room to study without him. Once he died, however, she grew depressed, and followed Kabuto before she was let go and went out on her own afterwards. After the war and during the time skip to The Epilogue, Orochimaru began to think of her, before he decided he would go searching for her - he found her years later. Upon deciding to make a child of his own, Orochimaru asked Kisara to mother Mitsuki who was yet into existence, and be a family with him and his child to be; remembering she always wanted a family. Through this, he'd made her happy and Mitsuki grew to truly love Kisara as his mother, while Orochimaru was rather indifferent, yet gradually grew protective (if only slightly); it being obvious he was not used to intimate relationships with anyone because of his past treachery which could still be dwelling inside, yet, he somehow wanted to get used to her in a closer mindset. Personality Kisara grew up to be very practical. She was often a specialist in what she knew best. When Orochimaru had her start a project with Kabuto, she would spend extra time understanding and trying to follow directions. When she was doing something, all of her attention was focused on it. She tended to stick to a goal and follow it through to the end, even if it seemed impossible. She often tended to be less than cooperative with people she didn't know, as they liked to follow their own rules and their own ideas which she wasn't comfortable with when she knew what needed to be done. She was often an individualist as well. She mostly paid attention to her thoughts a little more than her feelings, and therefore would sometimes seem cold and serious when focusing on missions or special projects given to her. Over all, Kisara was soft spoken unless she knew what she was doing, was often uncomfortable doing missions with others and liked to do things on her terms when given a task which Orochimaru allowed her to do, as long as the task was done. She was never lonely within Orochimaru's custody, but often detested some of the things he did, disliking his arrogance, yet appreciated him keeping his promise to pay attention to her and teach her when he wasn't sickly. During the times he was sick, she often worried about him and would bring his food she cooked herself out of respect and kindness, sometimes making her own medicine for him with her skill of herbs and it showed to be exponentially successful, though not as good as Kabuto's medicinal remedies. She admired Kabuto's skill and Orochimaru's research, striving to be the best she could be and refusing to give up her goals to become beyond exceptional. At her core, she ended up being a very kind, non violent individual with a heart that loved many around her and a yearning for a family of her own, as well as she grew to truly love Orochimaru and Mitsuki upon her becoming his wife. Regardless of all her achievements and seemingly cold behavior, she was very kind, gentle, and loving to Orochimaru despite how cruel he was. He never babied her for this and was often cold to her, but found her to be a rather curious child, before missing this somewhat upon his death through to his return. Her flaws included her illusive stubbornness and tendency to be uncooperative with strangers, except for Sasuke, if they were under her ranking that Orochimaru gave her. She required consistent attention, often being very self conscious when she wasn't given any, so she would throw herself into research or work with medicinal herbs to prove her worth further and earn more attention, though, Orochimaru truly gave her plenty despite her anxiety of not believing so. This ended up actually showing her worth further and becoming someone Orochimaru believed in very much below Kabuto, while still finding her expendable if she became useless to him. Her biggest flaw was her inability to cope with losing people close to her, such as the sound five and Kimimaro. She never coped, and hid her pain before it was increased exponentially once Orochimaru died. Upon following Kabuto afterwards, she grew attached, yet was very expendable to him and he abused her power. She grew more insecure under Kabuto's influence, before being tossed aside during the war and running off on her own until she was found years later. In her adulthood, she was still the same kind and gentle person she'd always been, and never hated Orochimaru for his deeds or for Kabuto using her. She was just happy he came to find her and made her his. Appearance In Shippuden, Kisara is described as pale skinned with brown, knee length hair that's tight off on the right side in the front, crystal blue eyes, a cursemark on her neck, and a feminine build with a larger chest than most 16 year olds; her most notable feature is the single blue chinese bellflower in hair on the right side behind her right side bang. She also has round purple markings under her eyes to imitate Orochimaru's, yet with a slightly different style. Her outfit consists of a split skirt with bellflowers decorating it, that's tied on around the middle of her ribcage with a bow hanging to the right side under her arm, a low necked dark green kimono, wrappings wrapped loosely around her neck with the ends hanging freely, sleeves that also carry bellflower embroidery and slit at the center of the cuff, sound camo shorts, seethrough fishnet gloves on each hand, fishnet from an inch below to knew to her ankles, a blue chinese bellflower in her hair, and traditional brown clog sandals similar to Jiraiya's. Kisara is pale skinned with mid-calve length brown hair that's tied off to the right and covers her right eye, crystal blue eyes, a womanly build, a large chest, and no cursemark as Orochimaru released her from it. She's known to look semi similar to Haruna. Her outfit consists of a green dress that's triangular over the breasts, darker green trim, and an even darker green waistband. She wears wrappings around her neck - loosely - and tighter around her right arm, and wears black sandals. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Life Release A kekkei genkai that is a combination of yin release and yang release which allows the user to manipulate a substance or give it form, as well as allowing one's bond with nature and the atmosphere around them to be increased to high levels. It is known only to the people of Yokuchigakure who had already lived there for many years. Children often inherited this nature chakra from a parent or parents, and distant ancestors. Life Release's supplementary ability in more detail, " it allows the user to manipulate the nature chakra or the natural energy around them or within plants or objects of all sorts, while risking their bodies of the side effects their village's Life Tree caused in the past, some becoming sickly as a result." The most powerful known form of this release, utilized by Haruna, her late Himiko, and her Chiyu, allows the wielder to utilize and manipulate roots which could be enhanced with earth release, while a rare ability was also apparent in Haruna alone; this ability being fragrant release. Kisara seems to utilize an odd form of life release which allows her to manipulate vines and roots, but without earth release, as well as can manipulate light with her life release. Trivia *Orochimaru never once laid a hand on her until after he created Mitsuki. Her being a virgin all the way up till then before he attempted to try to sooth his curiosity after she turned 25, and had intercourse with her for the first time. *Kisara means "Unbreaking chain" which also influenced her life release: light whip technique. Her last name means "Snow Forest" which concludes to her mother and father's birthplace near the land of snow -now the land of spring - and living in a cabin in a snow forest below the mountains as children before moving to Yokuchigakure. *Kisara's parents never saw her again, nor did they know what happened to her and her brother never remembered her, him often speaking ill of her for running away which upset her parents further. *DNA was taken from Kisara to add to Mitsuki's own DNA which consisted of Orochimaru's as well, so he could truly be her son to some extent. *Due to Orochimaru's curiosity of her and mostly unspoken appreciation of her services to him in the past, and love for him, he attempted to ease that curiosity to some extent, and was even uncomfortable with the initial idea of caring for someone other than himself. Since he had always been so cruel, arrogant, and mostly asexual at the time, him also never caring for any individual person before, he was quite unsure of how to have a proper relationship with Kisara nor did he believe their might ever be one, though he didn't mind giving her the attention she wanted and was fine with keeping her around for Mitsuki's sake. After all the years before Mitsuki turned 8, Orochimaru still has barely broken the surface of what emotions he might contain, if any. It is still unknown of what plans he might fabricate in the future, or if he will keep her, or end up reverting to his old ways, and simply using her as a tool once more. *Mitsuki truly cares for Kisara as his mother, but is unsure of what his father's intentions are, and is concerned for what might become of her if something were to change within Orochimaru. He dislikes the idea that perhaps she'll end up in danger, while also seemingly shows a lack of concern on the outside for much except his classmates and mother. Category:DRAFT